


No Survivors

by Aquielle



Series: Where My Demons Hide [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Demon!Dean, Fluff and Angst, I cannot with these two sometimes, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Season 9 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean caught him into one last searing kiss, licking into the sweetness of Castiel's mouth trying his damnedest to memorize the taste and shape.</p><p>He stared into those vibrant blue orbs as he backed away "Take care of Sammy for me".</p><p>Within seconds he was in the desert with Crowley,  but no amount of moon howling would steal the hitched "love you" his angel had breathed into his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Survivors

Cas had never asked him why he had waited that night. Why he sat on the edge of his bed willing the angelic presence.

He told Crowley to get bent, that he needed to be alone for a bit and that he needed to bid farewell to his old life. There was really only one thing that needed doing.

When Castiel arrived Dean wasn't subtle and he wasn't gentle, he crushed his lips onto the angels barging his way in because maybe this was his last chance.

He knew he was tainted and the stench of sulfur rolled off of him in waves but he couldn't stop and he didn't want to.

Cas didn't even put up a fight, he simply bent to Dean's will. Cas kept whispering his name in between the bruising kisses he clung to like a life raft.

Dean brought his hand up to tilt Castiel's head and the tear falling from his angels' eyes stopped him cold, how could his heart break if he was already dead?

Cas pleaded with him "Please don't go, we can fix this, just stay" his voice barely above a whisper.

"You can't fix this, I just wanted to say goodbye" Dean wiped the tears away and kissed his cheek.

"I will find you Dean, no matter where you run to, always find you."

Dean caught him into one last searing kiss, licking into the sweetness of Castiel's mouth trying his damnedest to memorize the taste and shape.

He stared into those vibrant blue orbs as he backed away "Take care of Sammy for me".

Within seconds he was in the desert with Crowley but no amount of moon howling would steal the hitched "love you" his angel had breathed into his lips.

Dean's thoughts snapped back as Cas ran his hand up Dean's back to settle on his neck pressing two fingers into the angry welt at the base. His world narrowed and two things became blindingly clear, that Cas wanted his full, undivided attention and that he was so rock hard it actually hurt.

Cas walked behind him trailing fingers on the collar of his shirt, speaking in a commanding tone, so juxtaposed to the Cas in his first demonic memories.

"The other angels were worried how your death would effect me. That's what I was told you know, that you were dead. Sam was so broken when he called, he feared that you were lost."

As Cas walked around the room the smell of sulfur mingled with the ozone that Dean always associated with angel and it overwhelmed him.

Cas leveled him with that hypnotic stare and the velvety gravel "But they should know by now Dean, nothing can take you from me, not even death". The words pierced Dean's heart.

Castiel gazes down at the body that he meticulously recreated with his own two hands. "Everything about you is so beautiful. Even the broken parts, beloved."

Dean stills under the adoration of blue eyes. Just the sight of Cas makes him ravenous and weak, he feels as though he has been caught stealing, like he shouldn't be allowed this.

Then the hunger gnaws at him until he collapses under the weight of it. He will never stop staring at Cas with a look of wonder, how was this his life? How did he get here?

Sure he liked an aggressive partner, one who knew what they wanted. But the act itself was almost alway surprisingly gentle. Sex was the only solace he had allowed himself, the only respite he had taken from the harsh world he lived in. He had wrapped himself in the comfort like a blanket but he had never gotten to keep it.

This thing with Cas though, this was an entirely different level of desire. He needed Castiel like water and food. He needed him as surely as living beings needed to draw in air to breathe. And as surely as the earth turned, Cas needed him too.

It had taken him far too long to realize but Castiel's love for him was vast and deeper than any ocean, hotter than the sun and bigger too. Nothing could stand in the way of that kind of force.

This thing that seared between the two of them was inescapable and barely containable. It had taken death to do it, but once the flood gates had been opened the whole damned village was underwater.

If anything tried to get in between them, there would be no survivors.

Cas fell onto him like a hurricane and Dean took the weight and molded himself against his love, at this point resistance was futile.

It brought to mind an old proverb, Castiel was water and he was a pebble, Cas had bent around him for long enough that he could feel his surface start to erode.

Cas was shaping him into a new animal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying the series, I will be updating after GISHWHES is over.


End file.
